iratus_lord_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Unfrozen
"Excellent! Those they kill will be well preserved!" - Iratus Initiative of the Unfrozen is higher than that of the target, deals additional 5% damage for each point of difference.}} Unfrozen 'is a minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Overview Unlocking Condition Complete the game on More Pain difficulty or higher. Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields following rewards: Abilities |} |} |} |} |} |} Strategy [[Roles|Role]]: Heavy ' 'damage dealer' - ' damage dealer - Stunner - destroyer - Healer - , support - remover - Position disrupt ' 'Best Positions:' Having no abilities to deal stress, Unfrozen focuses on dealing Vigor damage and supporting his squad members with most abilities being able to target any positions. Unfrozen has some rather unique utilities: destroying and disable an ally to heal it. His Attack and Luck are fairly high, compared to other minions that act as primary damage dealer. It seems that Unfrozen trades Vigor for damage and utilities as he has the lowest Vigor of all minions (tied with Dark Knight ). Therefore, it is very risky to put him on position 2 to take damage from front-liners. Also enemies in higher difficulties tend to target low-Vigor minions for easy kill. Invest in any defensive stats like Block , Ward and especially Vigor to avoid situations when he suddenly gets 1-shot by some enemies. His damage output scales with the gap between his Initiative and his target's. If Unfrozen is intended to be main damage dealer, increasing his Initiative should be prioritized. Unfrozen himself also has abilities to reduce targets' Initiative to take advantage of his feature but has few chances to use them. 'Ice Wave' works only in the front and pushes him back. 'Winter is Close' deals high damage to multiple targets but costs lots of Wrath . Minions such as Fallen Dhampir , Black Widow , Wraith can remove all Initiative from a target, instantly giving Unfrozen a large damage boost against it. Fallen Dhampir 's 'Magical Trap' ability targets any positions, can't miss and ignores defenses to take effect immediately. Black Widow 's 'Spider Web' targets entire party at once and also stops movement , while Wraith 's 'Necrotic Wind' removes all dangerous along with Initiative from a target. Suppose the Unfrozen has 10 Initiative (from ability upgrades or parts), his target has none, he scores a crit with high Luck , coupled with the from 'Winter's Grasp, his damage will increased by around 150%, which can easily devastate the target. Unfrozen is a fairly reliable stunner with ''Penetrating Spear''. The ability guarantees a stun on any target standing in the last position but only targets position 3 and 4. As it deals damage, Block needs to be removed first so the target can be exposed to the stun effect. Fallen Dhampir can easily remove Block and strips all Armor from a tough target with ''Sundering Squall''. Many dangerous back-liners such as Geomancer, Musketeer or Oracle can be stunned to lift off a lot strain from allies and they usually have no more than 2 Block (Hail of Teeth spell strips 2 Block at once). High-damage Conjuress is an extremely easy prey as she has no Evasion or Block . Since the stun effect is counted as , beware of enemies that is able to remove . Bard has a chance to remove all at once if her allies are inflicted with such effects. Trader is particularly annoying as the target is instantly rid of the stun if Trader's still takes effect. Before attempting to stun, try to cancel his with ''Call of Winter'' or other minion's abilities. Some of Unfrozen's utilities are interesting. ''Shattering Cold'', being the only ability that can destroy , is obviously meant to counter enemies that use such things, particularly Taskmaster. By destroying s, minions like Ghoul can move around freely without fear of her or other minions receiving excessive damage. The upgrades gives additional effects: either harm the owner of a or give an offensive to any minions damaged by a . Better than Block or Ward , ''Cold Embrace'' freezes the targeted minion and give it a free pass to negate any damage instances, including critical attacks and Demolition Expert's suicidal explosion that guarantee instant death. However, the frozen minion skips its turns as long as the ability is still in effect. Still, ''Cold Embrace'' is one of the only 2 abilities that can target a minion to heal it, especially ''Lost Soul'' since she can't heal herself in case severely damaged. Dialogue * '''Starting combat: "Warm. Victims..." * Starting turn: "Your bodies will lie silent amid the snow." * Killing an enemy: "Turn cold." * Ally gets killed: "The fire of resistance." * Getting hit by critical attack: "Frozen flesh does not bleed." * Delivering a critical attack: "Your blood runs cold." * [[Enemies|'Enemy']]' flees:' "None will escape the coming winter." * Buffed by Iratus: "The master of winter wills it." * [[Vigor|'Vigor']]' gets low:' "I will return to the cold silence." Gallery Frozen.png|Base skin